


Just like that

by babylearnedtoread



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending, i was not gonna make it sad, my hand slipped, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylearnedtoread/pseuds/babylearnedtoread
Summary: Stiles holds Peter in his arms for the first and the last time
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Just like that

Saturday nights don’t usually surprise him anymore. They’re all either as boring as they can be or he has to run for his life again from whatever the supernatural world decides to throw at him. So when he decided to tap out of all the dangerous field work and do some research instead, he was not expecting the scene that was unfolding in front of him right then. 

They were in the loft, him and Peter, only the sound of their keyboards filling the room. He’s noticed Peter glancing at him a few times over his laptop without saying a word, but he didn’t comment on it as he thought the werewolf probably noticed him doing the same thing. This game of sneak and peak has been going for months between them and Stiles could see Peter tense everytime they’d make eye contact for too long in pack meetings or their hands would touch for longer than considered accidental. 

Sure, their talks were the same, bickering and joking. It’s almost like Peter knew when Stiles got too bored or annoyed during meetings and he’d lean to whisper into Stiles’s ear snarky comments about the others of to make fun of them, making him chuckle and then get a few confused looks from those who noticed their conversation. 

So he liked being around Peter. He liked being around Peter a lot. But whenever they were alone, things were different. He almost felt like the werewolf didn’t like him much all of a sudden and didn’t want to be there. Just as right now, they haven’t spoken a word other than the few paragraphs read aloud about what could infect a werewolf and make them go feral.

When the feral werewolf burst through the ceiling-high window of the loft, there wasn’t much time to do anything. Stiles didn’t have time or even the power to run and hide this time. His knees felt like jelly as he stared at the creature leaping towards him. All he could do was close his eyes. And that he did. But the darkness was not followed by great pain, but by a roar of pain and a growl. 

Peter had jumped in front of him just as the other werewolf was about to make contact with Stiles’s fragile body and and he sunk his clawed fingers in the feral creature’s sides throwing him in the opposite wall. The fight took what felt like hours before Derek burst in the room with Scott and Malia by his side and took the werewolf off Peter who had managed to keep it far away from Stiles the whole time. The creature seemed to really crave his blood for some reason. 

The werewolf clawed the air frantically a few more times before they managed to leave it unconcious. Stiles was surprised he was still concious after he realised he hasn’t breathed properly in a while. He didn’t have time to give it much thought though when he heard Peter’s limp body hit the floor with a loud bang. Before he could think about it, he staggered his way to the werewolf’s bleeding body and placed his head in his lap. 

Peter’s face was hazy as he felt tears filling his own eyes but he could still see his eyes looking at him, a bit unfocused. 

“You’re okay, Peter, you’ll be fine...” Stiles whispered, almost to himself, but Peter seemed to have heard him as he was now looking where Stiles’s hand was pressing on the wound on his torso.  
“Well I don’t look too good, do I?” says Peter with a low chuckle. “Hush now, darling, no need to cry. You’re safe now.” The werewolf wipes a tear from Stiles’s cheek and the boy can’t help but lean into the touch. Peter groans in pain and coughs weakly. He isn’t healing. Not this time. 

And that only makes more tears fall down. And he can’t stop the sobbing sounds that escape him. He presses his lips to Peter’s forehead and asks him in a hushed voice: “You saved me? You...” he wanted to say “you’ll die” but the words were lost in the thick air that filled the room right now. “...I can’t save you...”

Peter gives him a small smile. “You’ve saved me a long time ago, darling. It was only time I returned the favor.” 

The room was cold and dark and no one dared say anything else. Until Stiles spoke again as he began to cup Peter’s face who was beginning to struggle more and more to keep his eyes open: “Peter, no, stay with me! Don’t leave me!”  
a sob  
“I need you...”  
a tear  
“I need you here with me...”  
a hand in Peter’s hair, holding him closer to his chest  
“You can’t...”  
another whisper  
“Why did you have to...”  
Peter huffs out a cough and smiles weakly.  
“Because I love you.”  
Stiles blinks a few times and then tries to steady his voice as he says his next words like he’s never been as sure as he is right now:  
“I think I love you too.”

What Stiles does next is what surprises everyone else more than him. He leans down and presses his lips to Peter’s in a soft kiss,

like it wasn’t there,

like a whisper,

like a secret,

like he wanted only Peter to know, 

like he kissed death itself.

And just like that, that’s all he had left. That kiss. Just like that...

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get the fight scene over faster cause i suck at describing fight scenes right now, sorry.


End file.
